


“I Look At Him and I Just… It’s Like When the Grinch’s Heart Grows Three Sizes”

by dontgoawaymad



Series: Casablanca Plaza [3]
Category: Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe
Genre: Arcades, Arguing, Homophobia, Lovesickness, M/M, People Watching, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgoawaymad/pseuds/dontgoawaymad
Summary: request from my tumblr @/staulpanley :)prompt #7 of @/writings-of-a-hufflepuff's prompt list #5
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: Casablanca Plaza [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	“I Look At Him and I Just… It’s Like When the Grinch’s Heart Grows Three Sizes”

***i’m trying to write more in 3rd person***

“wait, why are we here again?” asked phoebe as she walked into the mall’s arcade alongside tommy. it was their lunch break, but they weren’t feeling very hungry. so, they decided to kill time by good old fashioned people-watching.

“because, there’s someone i wanna show you!” tommy waved to slash, who was on his laptop, sitting next to the entrance. duff was busy restocking tickets, and stevie was working the prize center. on a saturday afternoon, there’s no better place to go than overjoysticked.

“i’m pretty sure i know what izzy looks like-” phoebe discreetly looked at the man behind the candy bar.

“not _him,_ i’m talking about someone elseee~”

“it’s _that_ one, isn’t it?” she didn’t drop any names, but tommy knew exactly who she was talking about.

“his name is nikki, phoebe!” tommy pulled out a dollar bill as he approached the candy bar. “how’d you guess?”

“tommy, he’s all you ever talk about!” he talks of nikki more fondly than his own family.

“well, it’s hard not to!” the male barista fiddled with said dollar while waiting in line. “the guy’s had a hard life, and… and i want to give him the affection he missed out on.”

“can i get you anything?” so it turns out, they had already gotten to the front, but forgot izzy was there.

“sour mango slushi, please!”

“and for you?” izzy gestured to the girl, who looked so short standing next to tommy.

“nothing, thank you.”

“a buck 50.” tommy dug in his back pocket for an extra dollar.

“change for two dollars?”

“that works.” izzy gave him two quarters and his drink. “have a good one!” there was still time, so tommy checked out the selection of games. he ended up picking root beer tapper as his first choice, while phoebe watched from behind.

“shh, here he comes! remember, act natural.” nikki came into the arcade, thankful it was finally saturday. he blended into the scenery with his dark hair and even darker clothes. the room was dimly lit, the only light sources being the glow-in-the-dark carpet, and the machines. tommy didn’t care that he kept losing his game, because his only focus was to watch nikki’s every move. “what a work of art…”

“he’s literally just standing there.” nikki was in his go-to outfit: black semi buttoned up shirt with some sort of pattern, and tight pleather pants. it was basically designer compared to tommy’s uniform. nikki was now at steven’s booth, where they exchanged high fives. overjoysticked doesn’t have a token system, so nikki would always pay before playing. 

“oh my god, how did i know he would go for guitar hero first?!” tommy found the way nikki puts on the toy guitar so endearing. he would reach up high, because the guitars were strapped to the wall. the teensiest bit of skin would be exposed, and it drove tommy nuts _every. single. **time.**_ he was increasingly distracted by his crush’s presence, until…

“i think you could do so much better than nikki.” phoebe turned tommy around to face her. and she could do so much better than her boss, who’s old enough to be her grandpa!!

“i don’t think you understand. i’m a hopeless romantic, ok?” he tried to make eye contact with phoebe, but his eyes kept darting to nikki. “it’s in my blood.”

“oh, you think so?”

“yeah, my dad chased my mom to the ends of the universe until he finally got her. that’s kind of like what i’m trying to do with nikki.” tommy practically lives to love, but had no one to give it to.

“so, you’re going to annoy him until he agrees to get with you?” phoebe crossed her arms in annoyance. 

“nikki makes me feel feelings i didn’t know existed.” he leaned on the control board of his now-abandoned game and gazed at nikki, who didn’t know tommy was even there. “i look at him and i just… it’s like when the grinch’s heart grows three sizes.” 

“tommy, let me just be honest with you…” phoebe held her coworker by his shoulders. “i don’t get it.”

“don’t get what?” tommy furrowed his eyebrows.

“why would you waste your attributes on another man?” tommy couldn’t tell if she was trying to seduce him. whatever she was doing, it didn’t work, not even for a second.

“wow, _seriously?!”_ he felt like he should’ve seen this coming.

“i don’t understand your kind, tommy.”

“my… **what?!”**

“don’t get all offended but-” tears started to swell up in tommy’s hazel eyes.

“no, _no, **NO!”**_ tommy shrieked as he slammed his slushi hard on the control board. people paused from their games to stare at the scene. slash, izzy, steven; duff wasn’t looking, but was eavesdropping anyway. so, yeah, practically everyone who could hear over the game sounds and prince songs… except for nikki. “i spent all this time pouring my heart out and fantasizing about nikki 24/7, and you tell me i can’t shoot my shot?!”

“don’t get all offended, but i think you’ll have a better chance with ladies.”

“i-… y- you’ve gotta be…” tommy was at an absolute loss for words. he growled before finally letting all hell break loose. “TAKE THAT OPINION, AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP THAT DECAYED SQUIRREL YOU CALL A VAGINA, THAT NOT EVEN MR. SIMMONS CAN FISH IT OUT!!” phoebe placed her hands over her mouth in shock. “good ** _bye!”_ **tommy stormed out of the arcade, leaving a flabbergasted phoebe standing there. this may be the only time tommy wished that he skipped his lunch break.


End file.
